Dungeon/4 Goddesses Online/Hestie Crater
Hestie Crater is a dungeon unlocked when taking Guard Quest 3. Items The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Note 1: The number beside the treasure items on the table indicate the point on the map where they can be obtained. Note 2: The green number beside the treasure chest are locked treasures. They can be unlocked with the use of a Mysterious Keyring. However it will use the Keyring. Monsters * Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. * Bestiroa is only available once by taking the Guard Quest 3 * Volcerios appears when taking the Phoenix Facsimile quest Story CPU takes the final quest to get the ingredient to create the Purification Arrow. They are to defeat a target monster in Hestie Crater. In the middle of the dungeon, Nepgear asks the other members what would happen if they were to run into the Grim Reaper. Would they be able to handle now as they are? Neptune thinks if they can't beat him, they can run away. Even if they lose, they only get sent back to town so it is no big deal. Since the rumors have spread so far, Vert wants to defeat it if they were run into it. CPU finds the target monster for the quest. Uni asks if beating this monster means they will get the ingredient to create the Purification Arrow. Neptune confirms this and wants to defeat it quickly. Ram is happy to rush in at the boss. CPU beats the target monster. Rom happily declares victory. Ram is glad and wants to head back to report to the guild immediately. Blanc thinks they should organize their items when they head back. Later, in Hestie Crater, Nepgear thinks it is nice to just have the candidates out just by themselves once in a while. Uni agrees as it is a new experience. Rom is determined and tells the two to leave all the directs to her and Ram. Ram tells her sister to knock to down all the enemies with her. Nepgear notices some fog and wonders what this is. Rom tells Nepgear to look over there. Nepgear wonders if that is a cave. Uni sees a big hot spring. Nepgear thinks they can enjoy the feeling of it for a while. Ram is eager to do so and tells everyone to take off their equipment and get in. Uni is not so sure about that. Nepgear tells Uni not to worry as Vert has told her that with in-game graphics even if you take everything off, you're still in your underwear. Uni understands and makes the comparison to being in a swimsuit. Rom is excited and waits for everyone. Ram tells everyone to go. The candidates get in the hot springs. Rom finds the hot springs so warm and comfy. Ram feels like her body is melting in. Uni notes the twins are really selling this place. Ram thinks online games let them do so many things and it's fun. Vert is always playing games in her rooms but she must be adventuring in so many places in the games. Rom tells the candidates that Blanc lets them choose a time to play games but since they are always playing together, time flies. Uni agrees that it is different from phones or emails. It feels like they are playing together. It also feels like they are on a vacation soaking in the hot springs like this. Nepgear agrees and it makes her want to travel to a real hot springs. Uni likes that idea and thinks they should go to the hot springs with their sisters. She'd like to stay at an inn in a yukuta. The idea of wading in a hot springs and wearing yukutas sounds like fun so Nepgear decides to ask her sister about the idea. Rom says she will ask Blanc too and is excited. Ram wants to wash Rom's back when they are in the hot springs. Then they can have pillow fights. Uni asks how are the twins going to deal with her accuracy. Rom remembers Blanc giving them a Book of Adventure when they go traveling. The book has stamps added at train stations and a map drawn too. Uni thinks a travel guide book is good for having to remember plans. Uni would like to get one herself. Nepgear thinks wanting to travel places because of a game is a healthy relationship for games and society. Uni notes that games with real life links generally have a festive feel to them. The Lowee game where they can search for 1.51 million monsters is super popular as well. Rom is proud to have captured 1.42 million of them already. Ram has heard that the remaining monsters are not in Lowee. They might be able to catch them all if they travel. If Rom remembers correctly Blanc also really liked that game as it made their shares go up explosively. Rom smiles as she was happy too. Ram does remember people picking fights because of walking into each other. They should text and walk. That is a message from Rom and Ram. Whether with games or traveling, Nepgear thinks they should be careful to not injure themselves. Either way, Nepgear can't wait for the real hot springs. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online